


Greater Heights

by WishIKnew



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIKnew/pseuds/WishIKnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly Earp had never really thought of herself as all that short. Nicole Haught may change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater Heights

Waverly Earp had never really considered herself particularly short. Sure, she sometimes struggled to reach the glasses on the top shelves of her kitchen cabinets, but whose idea was it to put those so high up, anyway? And maybe it took Waverly twice as many steps as it took Dolls to walk through the police station, but that was definitely because she was always weighed down with whatever books they needed for the day’s research.

So no, Waverly hadn’t ever thought of herself as short. And then she started dating Nicole Haught.

* * *

Waverly slowly blinks herself awake, letting her eyes adjust to the sunlight streaming in through the window. She wriggles out from under Nicole’s arm and grabs Nicole’s shirt from last night off the floor. The button up shirt was just a bit too long on Nicole, so Waverly finds herself practically drowning in it. She smiles slightly, rolls the sleeves up, and makes her way downstairs to fix some pancakes. 

She’s just about to flip the first pancake when she hears Nicole’s front door fly open. Waverly spins around, holding the spatula out in front of her threateningly. 

Wynonna steps into the kitchen and immediately throws her hands up in surrender.

“Woah, baby girl, what’s with the spatula? Planning on deep-frying me to death?” Wynonna quirks her eyebrow and lowers her hands.

“Jesus, Wynonna, you can’t just burst into someone’s house unannounced. You scared me half to death,” Waverly says as she turns, flips the pancake, and sets the spatula down on the table in front of her. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Wynonna responds, grabbing an apple off the kitchen table and not looking apologetic in the least. “Dolls said I’d probably find you here. Cute dress, by the way. That new?” 

Waverly freezes and starts trying to stutter out a response. Of course she wants to tell Wynonna eventually, it’s just she hasn’t really found the right time yet. And standing in the middle of Nicole’s kitchen wearing Nicole’s shirt while Nicole is upstairs hardly seems like the right time. 

Nicole unknowingly saves her from further incoherent babbling. “Wave?” she yells from the top of the stairs, “Have you seen my shirt?”

“Nope! No, definitely not. Check the closet. Maybe. Or something,” Waverly stammers, turning back towards Wynonna. “Anyway. What’d you need?” she asks with an attempt at a smile that ends up looking much more like a grimace. 

Wynonna side-eyes Waverly for a moment before shrugging. “Been holed up at the station working with Dolls since yesterday. We need your big brain over there.”

“Right, let me just throw on a different outfit and we can go,” Waverly responds. She’s halfway across the kitchen when she hears Nicole let out a frustrated huff on her way down the stairs.

“I’ve got no clue where that shirt went. I really don’t want to do laundry withou-Wynonna!” Nicole exclaims as she skids to a halt in the kitchen, wearing shorts and a tank top.

“Well, _damn,_ Officer, with legs that long you could probably just wear Waverly’s dress as a shirt,” Wynonna chuckles at her own joke. She doesn’t notice as Nicole’s eyes grow almost impossibly wide when she sees Waverly’s attire. 

“So I’m just going to head upstairs and change, and then I’ll be right out,” Waverly trails off before practically sprinting out of the kitchen.

There’s a second of silence before Wynonna furrows her brow and asks, “Hold up, why does Waverly have a change of clothes here?” Nicole says nothing, spins on her heel and follows Waverly up the stairs.

Wynonna just shrugs, turns the stove off, grabs the freshly cooked pancake, and walks out the door.

* * *

A few days later, Waverly finds herself on Nicole’s doorstep, waiting for Nicole to grab two bottles of water before they take off. Waverly considers herself to be in pretty good shape. She’s always been quick on her feet, so when Nicole had suggested they go for an early morning run, she had been totally game.

It also feels kind of domestic, something that Waverly hadn’t realized would make her feel this jittery. But in a good way. Always in a good way.

By the time Nicole opens the door, water bottles in hand, Waverly is grinning so hard her cheeks start to hurt. Nicole gives her a curious look before ducking her head and flashing her a dimpled smile. 

“I guess I should go ahead and warn you,” Waverly starts, still smiling up at Nicole, “I’m _quite_ the athlete.”

“Oh, yeah?” Nicole chuckles, “Alright, babe, let’s see if you can keep up, then.”

“Nicole Haught, that sounded suspiciously like a challenge.”

Nicole shrugs one shoulder before taking off, leaving Waverly behind. By the time Waverly even registers that Nicole is running, she’s already covered a good few yards.

“Okay, that is _so_ not fair,” Waverly yells before sprinting to catch up. Nicole laughs and slows down.

She turns and jogs backwards, facing Waverly. “Why’s that?” Nicole asks.

“Your legs are, like, three times longer than mine!” Waverly huffs in mock annoyance.

“Alright, alright. I’ll give you a head start. But after that, don’t think I’m going easy on you. First one to Shorty’s and back wins?” Nicole barely has a chance to finish her sentence before Waverly’s sprinting away. Nicole shakes her head and takes off laughing after her.

Twenty minutes later, she makes it back to her place just a couple of seconds before Waverly. They’re both breathing heavily and Waverly lets out a couple of annoyed grumbles. Nicole just smiles and pulls Waverly into her chest.

“Gross, you’re all sweaty,” Waverly mumbles. Nicole’s stomach flutters when Waverly pushes herself closer anyway. “If we were the same height I would’ve won, y’know.” Nicole can barely make out the words from where Waverly is tucked under her chin, but she just gives a noncommittal hum before pressing a kiss to Waverly’s head and following her inside.

* * *

So maybe Waverly Earp is slightly below average height. Maybe she fits perfectly right under Nicole’s chin, and maybe she has to lift herself up on her toes every time they kiss. The sleeves on Nicole’s old hoodies might reach down past her fingertips, but Waverly is starting to find that maybe, just _maybe,_ she doesn’t really mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Also, I recently got a tumblr (actually about five minutes ago)! It's basically just me flailing around with no clue what I'm doing at this point, but if you want to come hang out or shoot me some prompts, feel free!  
> somethingaboutcandles.tumblr.com


End file.
